epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Loygansono55's Q
I already made one of these previously, but I feel like making another one after seeing Devil/Lerooy make one. This might become another trend again, but whatever. I don't expect many people to ask me things, but if you want to, go ahead :P Questions Why? (Captain Warrior) This is what your parents said when they found out about you. Also, why not? :P What is the velocity of a European swallow? (Firebrand795) I have no idea? How did you come up with your name? (Killerface45) I think it went like this: I was trying to come up with a name for my YouTube account, so my brother just suggested this random word out of nowhere, and it stuck with me ever since :) Would you rather fight a hundred duck-sized horses, or one-horse sized duck? (TKandMit) Hrm... probably the latter, one horse-sized duck :P What is your favorite anime? (SliceTHEcake) I know it's not an original choice, but Death Note is my favourite anime :) Why did the chicken cross the road? (Mrpietcaptain) I don't know why you crossed the road, you tell me. Will you say no to this question? (WonderPikachu12) *ignores question* Do you want a ride on my motorbike? (The Lerooyinator) No thank you :) \/\/hen w!ll you l0se your v!rg!n!ty? (SliceTHEcake) I will lose my virginity when I experience sexual intercourse for the first time. Where were you from 9:00 PM to 10:00 PM April 3rd 2008, the night of Francine's murder? (Nikki Lee 1999) Running away from the scene of the crime while trying to think of a devious way to make it look like somebody else did it. My question is: how do I install the Level Up chip in Re:Coded? I missed the instructions :P (Four4) I forget exactly how, sorry, it's been a while since I played that game :P If you could be any user here, who would it be? P.S. They can't be staff. (Killerface45) Hrm... *demotes Four4* ...I would be Four4. If you could have intercourse with three people here (actually only one because we all know you'd pick me and meat as your first choice <3) who would it be? (Tesla Man) Definitely Peter or Lloyd. Where's Wally/Waldo?o (BackToTheFuturama86) In rehab. Wally is in rehab. Do you think the alphabet should he changed to the following? ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPLZQRSTUVWXYZ (DudeWithASuit) I'm not sure. That would cause an awful lot of confusion regarding which L and Z you use. Be honest, us "No" your answer to this question? (Kian Mikierr) My answer to this question is waffle. Honestly. What do you think of this?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_BRo6g8MjA (BasaltWolfED145RS) That's pretty cool, I can't wait to see more, Wolf! :D Barry, who was your first girlfriend? :P (Joeaikman) She was the girl of my dreams. Literally. Where was your first kiss? (Joeaikman) My first kiss... it was probably on my head. In all seriousness, I haven't had my first kiss yet, and you know that ;( Are you going to ask me something on my blog as well? (Espeon 18) Sure :P If Scraw joined the AT wiki, would he get banned from chat? (SliceTHEcake) Perhaps, if he acted like an ass :P How do you feel about bringing back dead blogs? (DudeWithASuit) I honestly don't mind it. Category:Blog posts